Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Akira Ishida (291 VA titles) #Tomokazu Sugita (230 VA titles) #Unshō Ishizuka (183 VA titles) † #Mamoru Miyano (174 VA titles) #Hiromi Tsuru (98 VA titles) † #Kazuya Nakai (95 VA titles) #Shin'ichirō Miki (93 VA titles) #Megumi Toyoguchi (91 VA titles) #Ryōtarō Okiayu (90 VA titles) #Kappei Yamaguchi (89 VA titles) #Romi Park (87 VA titles) #Takahiro Sakurai (87 VA titles) #Miyuki Sawashiro (85 VA titles) #Tomokazu Seki (82 VA titles) #Toshiyuki Morikawa (82 VA titles) #Takehito Koyasu (81 VA titles) #Keiji Fujiwara (80 VA titles) #Ikue Ōtani (78 VA titles) #Fumihiko Tachiki (75 VA titles) #Katsuyuki Konishi (73 VA titles) #Kinryū Arimoto (72 VA titles) † #Hiroaki Hirata (70 VA titles) #Kazuhiko Inoue (70 VA titles) #Maaya Sakamoto (69 VA titles) #Akio Ōtsuka (68 VA titles) #Kōichi Yamadera (68 VA titles) #Hikaru Midorikawa (66 VA titles) #Mamiko Noto (66 VA titles) #Megumi Hayashibara (66 VA titles) #Hōchū Ōtsuka (64 VA titles) #Hisao Egawa (63 VA titles) #Hōko Kuwashima (62 VA titles) #Jun Fukuyama (61 VA titles) #Rikiya Koyama (61 VA titles) #Tetsu Inada (60 VA titles) #Kōsuke Toriumi (59 VA titles) #Rie Kugimiya (59 VA titles) #Toshihiko Seki (59 VA titles) #Tōru Ōkawa (59 VA titles) #Kikuko Inoue (58 VA titles) #Hideo Ishikawa (57 VA titles) #Mayumi Tanaka (57 VA titles) #Rina Satō (57 VA titles) #Yūji Ueda (57 VA titles) #Hiroshi Kamiya (56 VA titles) #Tesshō Genda (56 VA titles) #Nana Mizuki (55 VA titles) #Wataru Takagi (55 VA titles) #Yūko Kaida (55 VA titles) #Ryōko Shiraishi (54 VA titles) #Sayaka Ōhara (54 VA titles) #Shōtarō Morikubo (54 VA titles) #Daisuke Namikawa (53 VA titles) #Kenta Miyake (53 VA titles) #Kōji Tsujitani (53 VA titles) † #Masashi Ebara (53 VA titles) #Noriaki Sugiyama (53 VA titles) #Akemi Okamura (52 VA titles) #Kentarō Itō (52 VA titles) #Takahiro Fujimoto (52 VA titles) #Yuriko Yamaguchi (52 VA titles) #Daisuke Ono (51 VA titles) #Ryūzaburō Ōtomo (50 VA titles) #Junichi Suwabe (49 VA titles) #Kana Hanazawa (49 VA titles) #Yui Horie (49 VA titles) #Kanae Itō (48 VA titles) #Nobuyuki Hiyama (48 VA titles) #Ami Koshimizu (47 VA titles) #Jōji Nakata (47 VA titles) #Kenichi Ogata (47 VA titles) #Yūki Kaji (47 VA titles) #Eri Kitamura (46 VA titles) #Hiroki Yasumoto (46 VA titles) #Ryōka Yuzuki (46 VA titles) #Yukari Tamura (46 VA titles) #Chō (44 VA titles) #Junko Takeuchi (44 VA titles) #Jūrōta Kosugi (44 VA titles) #Nobutoshi Canna (44 VA titles) #Norio Wakamoto (44 VA titles) #Takeshi Aono (44 VA titles) † #Masaya Onosaka (43 VA titles) #Minami Takayama (43 VA titles) #Rie Tanaka (43 VA titles) #Satsuki Yukino (43 VA titles) #Sōichirō Hoshi (43 VA titles) #Chie Nakamura (42 VA titles) #Hiroki Tōchi (42 VA titles) #Kotono Mitsuishi (42 VA titles) #Masakazu Morita (42 VA titles) #Yūichi Nakamura (42 VA titles) #Nobuo Tobita (41 VA titles) #Kazuki Yao (40 VA titles) #Ken'yū Horiuchi (40 VA titles) #Kenji Nojima (40 VA titles) #Tomomichi Nishimura (40 VA titles) #Akeno Watanabe (39 VA titles) #Yasunori Masutani (39 VA titles) #Atsuko Tanaka (37 VA titles)